


'Close your eyes and hold out your hands.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [33]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Anniversary Gifts, Domestic Fluff, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Dork Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mnet Asian Music Awards, Necklaces, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Dong Youngbae | Taeyang
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'Close your eyes and hold out your hands.'

**6:24 PM**

"Hyung have you even been paying attention to what I've been saying?"

Seunghyun looked at Youngbae with an awkward smile."No I haven't,sorry."He admitted.Youngbae rubbed his forehead and sighed."You really are hopeless hyung."He said.


End file.
